Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido
by Stormaw
Summary: ¡Stear está vivo! Todo fue una terrible equivocación, y el simpático inventor regresa a casa queriendo hacer un importante cambio a su vida. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Te invito a que leas la reflexión de Stear a lo que encontró después de la guerra. En el día de su cumpleaños. Espero le den una oportunidad. Gracias. STORMAW.
1. Chapter 1

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La mini historia que se presenta, es una reflexión del simpático Stear de lo que perdió y obtuvo al regresar a casa después de que fue rescatado de la guerra. Solo son ideas y ocurrencias de una servidora para celebrar su cumpleaños. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

oOo

 **.**

 **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**

 **.**

oOo

.

Stear, el joven de eternos lentes, sonrisa amable y alma de científico, sorprendentemente regresa vivo de la guerra. Todo fue un error, el chico de inteligente mirada, sobrevivió el fiero ataque a su avión; fue capturado por el enemigo; más no fue eliminado en el terrible largo proceso. Un cruel error que causó tanto dolor en toda una familia. ¿Cuántas lágrimas su hermano menor, Archie, derramó por su querido hermano? ¿Cuántas veces el jovencito de ojos color miel, en sueños reclamó a su hermano, Stear, por haber abandonado el hogar y seguir un ideal que le truncó su vida?

En un día de otoño regresó el joven soldado; aparentemente sin heridas físicas, pero con tantas cicatrices en su alma. Necesitaba sanar, pero sabía que, con ayuda de sus seres queridos, el camino de recuperación sería tal vez un poco más fácil. Hay cicatrices en el alma que nunca sana, pero se aprende a sobrevivir con ellas. Mientras haya vida hay esperanza, solía decirse a sí mismo en su cautiverio. Su corazón se llenó de gozo cuando divisó la Estatua de la Libertad, el frío viento le recibió con los brazos abiertos; por fin estaba en su patria de nuevo. Stear estaba vivo, con cicatrices, pero vivo, y devuelta en el hogar que nunca debió haber abandonado…

Con bombos y platillos se celebra el milagroso regreso del primogénito de los Cornwell Andrew en Lakewood, en ese lugar donde su pequeño hermano, su querido finado primo, ella y él fueron tan felices en el pasado…qué tiempos aquellos. De esas vivencias y juegos solo quedan ecos del pasado. Un pasado lleno de risas, pero también lleno de lágrimas y tragedia; pero hoy una nueva historia se escribe, el querido científico del clan regresa al nido.

Todo es felicidad en esa familia que un día le lloró sin descanso. Hoy todos celebran, aunque Stear siente una inmensa alegría volver a estar con ellos; Stear sufre internamente una pena de amor que no tiene solución. Su cuerpo se ha recuperado del dolor sufrido por las heridas causadas en la guerra, su mente guarda celosamente los amargos recuerdos de dolor causados al enemigo; pero lo que nunca ha podido dominar…es ese amor perdido.

No, no es que esté triste porque su Paty, su querida amiga y ex-novia, se haya casado cuando se pensó que él ya no vivía. No, eso no le importó nada al joven de lentes, esto más bien lo alegró porque ya venía decidido a terminar esa relación. Fue feliz cuando escuchó que su querida ex novia se casó. Obvio no saltó de gusto, ni gritó su júbilo; fue discreto. Pero a solas saltó y gritó su alegría inmensa.

Antes de saberlo, no sabía ni tenía idea cómo empezar a sondear el dilema cuando la viera. Miles de propuestas en su cabeza rondaban y escenarios se vislumbraban; todo con el fin de evitar dolor a esa chica tan querida en su vida del pasado, pero gracias a Dios, nada se necesitó. Quería ser libre, sin atadura de ningún tipo, por si acaso tuviera una pequeña oportunidad para luchar por su verdadero amor…

Si antes hubiera tenido la más mínima oportunidad de materializar ese eterno amor que siempre profesó por ella en el pasado…él hubiera luchado, y nunca se hubiera marchado. Hoy la vida le brinda una nueva oportunidad, que no está esta vez dispuesto a perder.

Sí, lucharía contra todo y contra todos, por conquistar el corazón de su amada...de esa ninfa de ojos esmeraldas, que fue la única ilusión que lo mantuvo vivo y coherente en su mente cuando estuvo detenido por el enemigo.

Pero, ¡Oh cruel destino! Sintió morir cuando la realidad lo golpeó al llegar a su destino. Saberlo casi lo aniquiló, no se desmayó de la impresión, pero lloro de dolor, aunque todos pensaron que fue de alegría y emoción al estar de regreso con ellos. Todo, todo se había perdió para él, ya no había ninguna oportunidad con ella, su musa quien lo mantuvo vivo en aquella fría e inhóspita celda del enemigo. Su ninfa adorada había elegido; ni siquiera puede tratar de obtener una migaja de amor de la mujer que él amaba, esa hechicera de ojos verdes…todo estaba perdido, su ninfa amada…está casada con él…

Nunca había visto tanta gente reunida por él; está rodeado de un mundo de gente que solo lo quiere tener cerca de ellos. Están felices por su milagroso regreso. Irónicamente, para él este día era probablemente uno de los días donde más solo y triste se sentía su pobre, solitario y decepcionado corazón. Ni cuando estuvo prisionero en la guarida del enemigo había sentido ese vacío tan intenso. Quizás fue porque en su celda, la soñaba riendo y llena de amor por él. Era en ese lugar donde ella fue solo para él…

A unas cuantas horas de haber regresar con ellos, Stear regresó a su triste y solitaria realidad...ella está ahí cerca nuevamente de él, pero otra vez como siempre, llegaba tarde a su corazón nuevamente. Con un dejo de tristeza la mira alegre a lo lejos, riendo junto a…él; es una toda una diosa que deja su embriagador perfume de rosas a su paso sin darse cuenta. Nada se puede hacer, la vida se ha encargado de juntarlos. …al parecer fue su desaparición el eslabón que los unió a ambos.

.

Stear reflexiona acerca de su infeliz y solitario destino sin dejar de ver a lo lejos su amor perdido.

Si está contento por ellos dos, pero duele intensamente haberla perdido nuevamente. Sangra su pobre corazón de dolor al verla brillando más esplendorosa que en el pasado, riendo y amando siempre a otro…y no a él. Qué ironía, él presentía que tal vez la encontraría en brazos de su amor...pero esperaba que fuera otro, ¡no…él!

Sí, Stear pensaba que quizá su musa estaría con el inglés, a quien a regañadientes había aceptado verlo como ganador del corazón de su imposible amor, pero... ¡oh ironía! ...no, no es aquel...sino otro el que la conquistó. Aquel quien, como él, la amó desde el momento que la conoció. Tal como Anthony y él lo hicieron también cuando la conocieron por primera vez, cuando se reflejaron en esos bellos ojos verde esmeralda. En silencio y con dolor piensa…

.

— " _No es que no esté contento por verte sonreír nuevamente así, llena de amor y alegría, pero duele, duele mucho verte así con él, y yo nuevamente sin ti. Ahora sólo me conformo con verte feliz con él. Si yo hubiera sabido...que lo tuyo con Terry no tendría futuro...quizás, quizás yo...yo hubiera podido...si hubiera podido luchar, aunque fuera por una mirada, aunque fuera por una triste esperanza. Tal como lo hizo él, que con paciencia y amor…te conquistó… ¡quien fuera él!_

 _No es que no sea feliz por ti y por él. Estás tan bella y radiante con él. Llena de luz y vida, de amor nuevamente, mil veces más que la última vez que te miré. Plena de amor y de vida por estar…con él. Pensar que si yo hubiera sabido...que aquel te causaría un dolor en tu alma, yo...yo podría haber sido tu hombro cuando tú lo necesitabas…pero desgraciadamente, yo no estaba; había partido y dejado todo por nada…pero él no…siempre estuvo ahí contigo._

 _No es que no esté contento por tu felicidad, pero mi corazón sufre al verte enamorada y feliz sin mí. Pensé...pensé tristemente que tal vez mi necio corazón había entendido, que amarte, que amarte era...solo dolor, y una ilusión sin esperanza y sin sentido._

 _No es que no esté contento amor, me alegra tu felicidad con él. Tus ojos esmeraldas irradian amor y paz. Él supo conquistarte...mientras que yo...tontamente expuse mi vida...en una tonta guerra sin sentido…mientras que él te supo enamorar como siempre quiso._

 _No es que no quiera verte feliz con él. Es que duele, duele haberte perdido, ¡justamente... con él! Con él, si con él...con mi pequeño y querido hermano. Todo porque él sí supo esperar, y estar ahí pendiente de ti...mientras yo, yo seguía un tonto camino…sin ti._

 _No es que no esté contento por ambos. Siempre podrán contar conmigo porque son mi familia y los amo…a ambos._

 _No es que no esté feliz por tu dicha, pero me hubiera gustado ser yo el elegido de tu corazón...y no él. Llámame mal hermano, pero como me hubiera gustado ser yo el preferido, y no mi hermano._

 _No es que prefiriera verla con el inglés, no, eso jamás hermano, pero mi pobre corazón no sabía que, al irme y dejarte, también dejaba pasar mi oportunidad a su amor y te la estaba dejando a ti, hermano._

 _Si tu pudieras leer mi mente y ver mi corazón, hermano mío, creo que estarías arrepentido de mi regreso. Perdóname hermano…pero no temas, todo este amor es un secreto mío, que está siendo enterrado._

 _No es que no esté contento que tú y ella están felices amándose frente de mí, hermano, pero me hubiera gustado ser yo el padre de sus hijos, y no tú, hermano._

 _¡Ay Candy de mi corazón! ...que hubiera dado yo por haber sido el elegido de tu amor; que hubiera dado yo por haber tenido siquiera la misma oportunidad que tuvo mi hermano. Pero no pude o no supe cómo luchar por tu cariño._

 _¡Ay que dolor pensar que mi supuesta muerte fue el eslabón que los unió para siempre! ¡Sí, yo fui su cupido sin saberlo, desde mi encierro!_

 _No es que no sea feliz por ti y por él. Si yo hubiera estado cerca de ti en ese momento, quizás, quizás...tal vez la historia se hubiera reescrito, y quizás fuera él y no yo, él que estuviera llorando aquí conmigo._

 _No, para que engañar mi corazón y mis sentidos. Te perdí y con el mejor de los dos hermanos, con tu paladín que nunca te abandonó. Con el paladín que siempre te amo, te siguió y te protegió fielmente desde que te conoció. Te perdí, con el que supo conquistarte con paciencia y persistencia por años; aquel que por ti calló su amor, y soporto a tu amiga; solo por ti. Te perdí con aquel que hasta una mina inhóspita y lejana te siguió mientras yo luchaba sin ton ni son. Te perdí, con el que a regañadientes aguantó y te apoyo cuando estabas con tu fallido amor solo por tenerte cerca y contenta._

 _¡Ay Archie hermano! como duele que me hayas ganado el amor, hermano._

 _No es que no esté feliz por ambos. Pero duele, duele mucho estar solo, y ver como tu amor se fue de las manos, sin siquiera haber luchado._

 _¡Ah! Dios como me duele decirte adiós... pero al verlo a los dos tan llenos de amor, sé que nunca tuve una oportunidad en tu corazón. Tus ojos brillan de amor, ese amor eterno que se puede ver en tus luceros verdes._

 _¡Ay hermano! mientras tu curabas sus heridas del corazón, yo eliminaba vidas en una guerra sin control. ¿Qué me llevo a guerra? ¿Una tonta idea, una tonta obsesión? Quise...quise proteger la libertad del mundo. Olvidé que las guerras no son la mejor opción, pero sentí que era mi deber y lo hice. Puse un granito de arena en una playa plagada de esperanzas, por un porvenir mejor._

 _¡Ah! no sé si hice lo correcto, les provoqué tanto dolor, a ellos...seguí un ideal en vano. ¡No, no fue en vano! Al menos sé que la libertad se ha logrado...aunque se me escapó de las manos su amor. ¡Jajajajaja Stear no nos mintamos! … nunca, nunca fue tuyo su amor. Tuya fue su confianza ciega a tus locuras de la ciencia. Tuyo siempre ha sido ese cariño eterno de hermanos. ¡Me fui como hermano...regresé como hermano!_

 _¡Ah! Como duele decirte, decir aún...te amo. Aunque lo oculte, sé que sólo alguien más que yo, lo sabe. Él que me conoce, como la palma de su mano…mi querido hermano; aunque, sé que él sabe que, por ver feliz al ser querido, nosotros nos hacemos a un lado; todo por verla feliz. Lo hice en el pasado por alguien que no tenía lazos de sangre conmigo, con mayor razón por ti, hermano._

 _Quise morir de verdad cuando descubrí que sus corazones se encontraron, cuando mi ficticia pérdida los unió. Según lo que me contaste fueron platicas largas de consuelo...que floreció en un intenso amor. Tan intenso, que cuando aquel en libertad regresó por su amor, nada pudo hacer por arrancártela de las manos, tu corazón la había conquistado. Él también lo entendió...el tiempo te ayudo, hermano mientras yo deliraba en un calabozo por la musa de mi inspiración..._

 _Ya llegó otra vez Candy, tu eterno hermano. Él que siempre te querrá pase lo que pase, al igual que él que te besa y te abraza en este momento._

 _Duele decir adiós...pero hoy debo hacerlo. Brindo por mi corazón, el más valiente soldado del amor...el que seguirá atrapado entre caparazones de acero y morirá sin remedio, siempre adorándote. Pero nunca, nunca ustedes lo notarás, tú al menos nunca lo sabrás...eso está cien por ciento garantizado. Es mi palabra de honor, hermano." —_

.

De pronto se escucha una voz que lo saca de su reflexión, y le dice:

— Stear, ven vamos, que los pequeños de dos años, Anthony y Stear, te quieren saludar, hermano. —

Le dice un sonriente y radiante Archie con sus dos preciosos gemelos en brazos, uno de mirada celeste y rubia cabellera y otro de ojos verdes con cabello negro azabache, ambos con coquetos hoyuelos. La joven pareja se acerca al ex soldado y le ponen en sus fuertes brazos a los productos de su intenso amor. La guapa y elegante pareja, irradia solo dicha, amor y alegría a su alrededor.

— A ver bebés, díganle hola a tío Stear — decía Candy amorosa a sus pequeños gemelos mientras les acomodaba sus cabellos, Anthony y Stear.

Stear, con lágrimas en los ojos los besa a ambos muchas veces en esas preciosas caritas que le sonríen cariñosamente, ambos niños lo acarician su cara con ternura. Al tenerlos tan cerca de él, pudo admirar la preciosa mezcla del amor de su vida y de su querido hermano, Stear llorando los abraza de felicidad. Se promete querer y proteger fielmente a esta familia querida para siempre. Al mismo tiempo sabe que su ingrato corazón debe guardar con candado su amor por aquella niña rubia que hoy convertida en una hermosa mujer, es solo y únicamente la mujer y esposa de su querido hermano.

Y así termina su triste reflexión, sabiendo que solo le queda vivir sin su amor, pero sabe también que al final ella siempre escogió al mejor de los dos hermanos. Se promete guardar con llave ese amor para siempre, y comenzar su nueva vida sin el amor de su amada, pero con el amor de su hermano, el cariño de su nueva hermana, Candy, y el cariño de los pequeñines de ambos, Anthony y Stear Cornwell Andrew.

Quizás por eso la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de ver crecer a su familia porque eso es para él, su familia. El tiempo cura las heridas, y mientras hay tiempo hay esperanza. Tal vez en el mundo haya otra chica que pueda ser para él.

— " _No hay prisa…todo a su tiempo "— medita_

En ese momento se pone feliz por la nueva noticia que le da su hermano, que en camino viene el nuevo producto de su amor. Tal vez un pequeño Archie o una. pequeña Candy. Nadie lo sabe, pero lo que saben es que será el nuevo bebé de la pareja Cornwell Andrew.

.

oOo

* * *

.

.

Primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta reflexión de Stear. La escribí hace meses, espero que les haya gustado. Son dos capítulos, pero puede ser solo uno en caso que lo encuentren muy triste. Si quieren el otro capítulo, me dicen, gracia.

Para las que tienen preguntas de los nuevos capítulos de "Bajo La Luz De La Luna," solo quiero decirles que estoy editando el nuevo capítulo. Esta reflexión de Stear fue escrita hace meses como les mencione anteriormente, y como hoy mayo 25 es su cumpleaños, sentí que era una buena ocasión para ponerla. De verdad que espero no haya sido muy triste, pero fue lo que me nació escribir para Stear cuando lo hice. Muchísimas gracias a todas por su tiempo.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La mini historia que se presenta, es una reflexión del simpático Stear de lo que perdió y obtuvo al regresar a casa después de que fue rescatado de la guerra. Solo son ideas y ocurrencias de una servidora para celebrar su cumpleaños. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

oOo

 **.**

 **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**

 **.**

.

 **Epilogo**

.

oOo

.

El tiempo ha pasado en la vida de simpático ex soldado, seis años para ser exactos. No ha sido fácil para Stear encontrar un nuevo amor; fue un largo proceso. Su amor eterno por ella sigue intacto encerrado con llave en corazón y en sus recuerdos, tal como lo juro años atrás. El tiempo es sabio y cura los males, duele un poco pero no igual que antes. Le dio vuelta a la página de su vida y ahora escribe un nuevo capítulo con nuevos bríos y esperanzas nuevas. Además, está convencido de que hay varios tipos de amor en esta vida. Aquellos que se graban hasta la médula de tu cuerpo y quedan para siempre en tu alma y en tu corazón, y aquellos amores sublimes que te ilusionan, unos más intensos y unos menos, pero al final son amores que al final del día llenan tu vida de dicha.

Tardó en encontrar este nuevo tipo de amor, no será su perfecta mitad porque en esta vida que le tocó vivir, su alma gemela vive amando a su hermano, pero su nueva musa es hermosa y es real, y lo mejor de todo es que lo ama sólo, sólo a él.

Una simpática francesa le robó el corazón, ella se llama Chantel Arquette. Stear la conoció en un parque por accidente. No fue un flechazo de impacto más bien fueron frecuentes encuentros un poco accidentados lo que unió a estos dos corazones al parecer para siempre. Chantel se ha vuelto la única musa inspiradora de este ex soldado; pronto será su boda. La llevará al altar la próxima primavera.

Mientras eso sucede, su trabajo principal por el momento es ser el tío modelo perfecto para sus queridos sobrinos. Hoy en día es el tío querido de cinco chiquillos. Este día le toca ser el niñero de la pandilla en Lakewood. La semana que entra le toca a su abuelo, William Albert Andrew, hacerla de niñero quien como Stear aún sigue soltero.

El día es soleado y hermoso en su querido Lakewood. Se pasea por el jardín para disfrutar el día con ellos; se enternece al mirarlos correr, jugar y reír en este lugar donde fue tan feliz en su pasado. Al verlos a todos ellos haciendo esos juegos, es como si retrocediera el tiempo; es como si se reflejara en un espejo del pasado. Tres hermanos y una hermana forman el grupo que en este momento corren en el portal de las rosas, y en sus brazos lleva al más pequeño de esa familia que él adora, su adorado Albertito.

Sonríe ampliamente mientras besa y juega con el pequeñito de dos añitos que lleva en sus brazos. El ruido de las carcajadas lo hace que levante la mirada y los observa con atención. Vienen corriendo hacia él la versión en miniatura de Anthony, Archie, Candy y de él. Los pequeños gemelos que nacieron después de los pequeños Stear y Anthony, son una réplica idéntica de la enamorada pareja; la diferencia es que los gemelos heredaron la belleza y el color esmeralda de los ojos de su madre. El último fruto de amor de la pareja, es un pequeño y hermoso rubio de tierna mirada azul como el cielo, este pequeño muñequito pareciera una copia exacta en miniatura del abuelo, aunque pareciera que heredero el elegante porte de su padre.

Estos cinco chiquillos son el amor y adoración también de la vieja Elroy, quien ahora se la pasa mimando y solapando sus travesuras; cosa diferente a lo que hacía cuando cuidaba de ellos en el pasado. Parecer que el tiempo aplacó y endulzó el carácter fuerte y agrio de la tía abuela.

Stear adora ser el tío perfecto; el continúa experimentando juegos locos con sus pequeños, adorados y divinos traviesos sobrinos. Hoy es un día perfecto para experimentar, la pequeña revoltosa, la líder del grupo, es como su madre siempre dispuesta hacer el conejillo de indias de su adorado tío Stear. Todos le gritan que ya estaban listos para empezar.

Así transcurre la vida del que fuera una vez un ex soldado triste y derrotado con el corazón sangrando de amor; hoy su corazón ha encontrado su nueva dueña. Lo curioso es que fueron sus adorados traviesos los pequeños cupidos causantes de sus encuentros.

.

Todo comenzó hace unos meses atrás, en uno de sus tantos viajes al parque donde siempre lleva a sus traviesos a jugar. Ese día les tenía varios cometas para jugar; el día era espléndido con el viento perfecto para tal evento. A la pequeña atolondra Candy se le rompió el cordón de la cometa. Después de buscarlo como un loco porque su preciosa sobrina lloraba desconsolada, lo encontró sobre el caballete y el lienzo de una furiosa chica que casi tenía terminada su obra maestra de un paisaje que recreaba en su lienzo del pequeño lago del parque. La preciosa chica furiosa terminó arruinando su obra maestra al tratar de quitar la cometa y la cuerda de su fresca pintura. Stear al principio se impresiona con la belleza de la preciosa pintora del gorrito, pero lo espantó su genio cuando le grito inepto al aventarle su cometa en su cara. Furiosa recogió sus cosas e hizo oídos sordos a las excusas del avergonzado tío.

La chica del gorrito, era una preciosa joven de piel blanca y cabello ondulado hasta los hombros negro azabache, de bellos ojos color miel. Un simple vistazo le bastó para revisarla de los pies a la cabeza cuando furiosa le aventaba todo a su cara. Los siguientes días la siguió observando a lo lejos, temeroso del terrible genio demostrado la primera vez. Siempre llevaba coquetos sombreros que la hacían verla radiante, y siempre en diferentes lugares del parque pintando bellos paisajes. Ni loco pensaba acercarse a la bella pintora.

Un día la pequeña traviesa se acercó a observarla y se presentó amable. La pintora le encantó su rostro y quiso pintarla; pero ¡oh! sorpresa él cretino e inepto del cometa era probablemente el papá de la pequeña princesa. Cuando se presentaron y se explicaron los nexos de sangre entre la pequeña Candy y el atractivo Stear, la joven pintora quedó flechada por fin. Poco después descubrió que ella era escritora y pintaba para relajarse e inspirarse. Así floreció su amor y ahora pensaban casarse.

.

La vida le dio una segunda oportunidad años atrás, aunque le dolió perder el amor de su vida; algo dentro de su corazón, le decía que algún día el amor tocaría su puerta…él tenía razón. No solo tenía el amor y cariño de su querido hermano, de ella, sus amados sobrinos, no, ahora ya existe alguien más, por fin tenía el amor a su lado. No fue en esta vida posible hacer su sueño realidad con su amor secreto. Tal vez en otra vida pudiera hacerse realidad su sueño de estar con el amor de su vida. ¿Pero será posible alcanzar la felicidad con el ser amado en otras vidas? ¿Será cierto que la reencarnación existe?

.

 _¿Usted que piensa querido lector?_

.

Lo único cierto es que el simpático Stear hoy sonríe alegre y es amado por todos y por su nuevo amor. Un nuevo amanecer se vislumbra en su camino, lleno de dicha y amor para él.

.

 _Fin_

.

oOo

.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me regalaron comentarios, y gracias a todas las que se tomado la molestia de leer esta esta mini historia de Stear. Este capítulo es la conclusión a su triste reflexión. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si alguien se me pasó, de antemano les pido una disculpa:

 **.**

 **Yagui:** Me da mucho gusto que te gusto la historia. Concuerdo contigo, Archie es un amor.

 **Betina C:** Gracias por leer la historia, se te agradece.

 **Flakitamtz:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Amiga, espero que te guste este capítulo como el anterior, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Val Rod:** Amiga, felicidades por tu próxima graduación, y por hacer esta humilde historia una de tus favoritas.

 **Becky 10000:** Muchísimas gracias por tan hermoso mensaje.

 **Esme05:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre en tu lista de autores.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** De verdad que te agradezco tus consejos.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Espero que te haya gustado el final.

 **Guest:** Pienso lo mismo contigo, es triste pero como dices es la realidad.

 **Nana:** Es verdad, Candy nunca supo valorar el cariño de muchas personas desgraciadamente, gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Nerckka Andrew:** Amiga es verdad, el amor a su hermano y por Candy, lo hizo superar todo.

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **MaiiraHuiir:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **Mercedes:** Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Maravilla121:** Amiga gracias por todos tus consejos y sugerencias, te lo agradezco muchísimo, y por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **Alexa90:** Gracias por tu comentario, es verdad el amor hacia sus seres queridos cura su pobre corazón.


End file.
